


Introduction to Asexuality

by BookGirlFan



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Troy, Asexuality, Gen, because it makes sense to me so why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: Troy laughed. "C'mon, Britta, you don't just look at someone and think you want to have sex with them. Nobody does that!"An awkward silence fell.





	

Troy laughed. "C'mon, Britta, you don't just look at someone and think you want to have sex with them. Nobody does that!" 

An awkward silence fell. 

Jeff and Annie exchanged looks. Her eyebrows raised meaningfully, urging him to say something. Jeff sighed in resignation. "Actually, Troy, that is how it works for most people. You've never looked at someone and thought they were hot? Never wanted to take them home and bed them?" 

Annie's shocked "Jeff!" was lost as the whole group looked at Troy. Tears sprung to his eyes under their stares. "That's not fair! Those aren't even the same question!" 

The girls sprung up from their seats, clustering around Troy as he cried. "That's okay honey, the Lord makes us all special in our own way," Shirley soothed. 

Pierce snorted. "Gay." 

Britta glared at him. "Just because Troy's different doesn't mean he's gay. And what's wrong with being gay anyway?" 

"Says the lesbian," Pierce said, smiling smugly at his own cleverness. 

Britta turned back to the still sniffling Troy, pitching her voice loudly to be sure Pierce would hear. "It's okay, Troy, there's nothing wrong with being different!" 

"But I don't want to be different," he wailed. Fresh tears came as his sobbing was renewed.

"It's called asexuality," Abed interjected. They all turned to look at him, Troy's tears coming to a stop. "It's like Sherlock, or Castiel from Supernatural," he continued. "They don't want to have sex with anyone. Neither of them have said anything on screen but it's been debated a lot on forums. I can show you later." 

Troy nodded slowly, wiping away the last of his tears as the girls drifted back to their seats. "So I get to be like Sherlock?" 

Abed stopped to consider. "Not exactly. Sherlock doesn't want sex, and you do. But asexuality's more about feeling sexual desire, and neither of you do that." 

"Explain it more later?" Abed nodded. Troy broke out into a beaming smile. "Cool."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Commuity fic, so please excuse me if it is terrible. Also, I don't know if I got attraction right, I'm aroace so I don't have any experience to draw on here.


End file.
